The Legendary Pokemon Quest
by sturm6972
Summary: REPOSTED A band of unlikely heroes go on a quest to become the ultimate pokemon trainer. R&R No flames please! ;


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, now leave me to die a slow painful death alone, in the rain, lost, and forgotten. Okay let's get started and, by the way, I'm not starting in the moving van

****

Not in the Moving Van, but Inside Ryan's New Home

Ryan: *groan* Riding the moving van gave me a muscle cramp in my arms.

Ryan's Mom: Your arms???

Ryan: Yeah, on the way here, the door flew open and I was holding onto the ramp for dear life!!!

Ryan's Mom: Well, is the stuff we brought okay?

Ryan: -_- Of course Mom, I guarded them with my life.

Ryan's Mom: Oh, good.

Ryan: *sigh* I'm going to go meet the neighbors.

Ryan's Mom: Have fun!!!

****

At Neighbor's House

Ryan: Hello, I'm Ryan and I just moved in next door.

Mysterious Rival's Mom: Oh, nice to meet you. My daughter is upstairs, go meet her.

(Ryan heads upstairs.)

Ryan: Hi, I'm Ryan and I just moved in next door.

Mysterious Rival: (turning around slowly) Helllloooo Ryan

Ryan: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! KIARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiara: Hi Ryan!!! Areyagoingonaquest???? CanIcome???? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?

Ryan: *sigh* Fine, you can come.

Kiara: YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!!-

Ryan: STOP!!!!

Kiara: Okay.

(They head downstairs.)

Kiara's Mom: Oh So I see you've already met my daughter.

Ryan: -_- Yes, on many occasions *mutters under breath*

Kiara: What was that?

Ryan: O_O Nothing.

(Ryan's Mom enters house.)

Ryan's Mom: You two are going to make such good blood-thirsty rivals.

Ryan: I certainly hope not.

Kiara: Heh heh

Ryan: *gulp* Let's get started shall we.

(Ryan and Kiara start to run towards the only exit in the town when they see a young boy training his Ralts)

Ryan: Oh, hi Di. We're starting our Pokemon quest. Wanna come?

Di: We're? Who else is- AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! LILZELDA!!!! Where's my spray?!?!?! Where's my spray?!?!?!

Kiara: Hello Di. Oh and Anti-LiLZelda spray doesn't work on me in this story because I'm using my real name

Di: (turning to Ryan) HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!

Ryan: (observing the whole conversation) O_O; Let's get going. Are you coming?

Di: Fine, but she has to stay away.

Kiara: (once again perky) ^_^ Okay!!!

(Our heros-hack, choke, cough-continue along the path when they spot Prof. Birch being attacked byRAYQUAZA!!!!!!!)

Di: Wow, the legendary Rayquaza, how ironic *glares at Ryan*.

Ryan: Oh wow, I'll get rid of it. *making strange movements* I summon the almighty ice dragon, MIST!!!!!

Kiara, Di, and Rayquaza: O_O;;;;

Kiara: Ryan, I'm sorry to say this but, this isn't Final Fantasy.

Ryan: Aw, damn. Oh well, I'm all out of ideas.

(All of a sudden, Lance, the first Pokemon champion, and Steven-another champion- both come running up the path.)

Lance and Steven: We'll drive away the pokemon.

(They send out a combined team of Metagross and Dragonite.)

Metagross: Meta

Dragonite: Dragon

Lance and Steven: Hyper Beam!!!!!!!!

(Both pokemon try to fire a hyper beam, but create only a puff of smoke and keel over)

Metagross and Dragonite: +_+

Rayquaza, Kiara, Ryan, and Di: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kiara: My turn Vulpix, GO!!!!

(Vulpix appears, ready to fight.)

Vulpix: Vul!!!

Kiara: Vulpix, use scary face!!!

Vulpix: Grr

(Rayquaza starts whimpering and flies away.)

Everyone except Ryan and Kiara: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ryan and Kiara: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!-

Di: Stop.

Prof. Birch: Thank you for saving my a$$ through this whole mess.

Ryan: No problem Now where's my free pokemon?!?!

Prof. Birch: Uh, well all I got is this egg.

Ryan: *taking egg* Hey wait, these patterns match the egg I lost just before getting on the moving van

Prof. Birch: Um, yeah, well, about that *cough, cough*

Ryan: Oh well, at least I got it back.

(Upon receiving the egg, it begins to hatch)

Inside Egg: Arcti

(Egg hatches)

Ryan: YAY!!! It's an Arctichick (pronounced "arctic chick"). I'm going to nickname it Freeze.

Everyone except Ryan: What's an Arctichick?

Ryan: Well, not much is known about it except that it evolves into Articuno.

Everyone except Ryan: Oh.

Ryan: Okay. Let's go.

(They all head off to Oldale town)

****************************************

So, how did everyone like it?

Sorry it took so long.

Over the summer, I only have access to the Internet when I go over my friend's house.

My family only has one phoneline which is always being used by parents.

*sigh* I hate my life.

Oh well, more suspense I guess.

So, R&R and keep a look out for updates.

****************************************


End file.
